


Haunted/Paranormal

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Crowley talks to ghosts, Fictober 2019, Ghosts, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, October, Paranormal, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Spooky, fall - Freeform, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: The cottage was old, so it wouldn't have been surprising to learn that it was haunted.





	Haunted/Paranormal

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few more days to go :')

The Cottage was old. Really, it would have been surprising if it _wasn’t_ haunted. But that didn’t mean that when strange things started happening around the house, it didn’t scare the shit out of Eve. 

It wasn’t unusual for old houses to shift and creak, but it _was_ unusual for footsteps to be heard late at night. Eve figured it was just Aziraphale, who didn’t sleep at night anyway. She left her bedroom to check downstairs one night, having not been able to get to sleep herself. 

But there was nobody downstairs when she checked, and there was surely no one upstairs in the hall. 

_Okay, I’m just super tired_, Eve said to herself and went back to her room to go to sleep without another thought. 

She didn’t experience anything more until a few nights later when she was just about to go to sleep and her closet door swung open on its own.

“Oh, _fuck that_.” She sat up in bed and turned on her lamp. There was no one else in her room besides Abel, but he had been sleeping at the edge of her bed, nowhere near the closet. 

She picked up a pillow and threw it at the closet door to shut it again. She laid back down, keeping her light on, and stared at the door. When she was satisfied that it wasn’t going to open again, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

The last straw happened late at night as she made her way across the dark hallway to her bedroom from her bathroom. The other end of the hall was bare: no window, no door, just a bare wall. She had seen something out of the corner of her eye and turned to look and saw a figure. It was pale and dark at the same time, and by time Eve had let out a shriek, the figure had disappeared. 

Aziraphale and Crowley’s bedroom door swung open, the light from their own bedside lamp spilling into the hallway, showing there was nothing at all at the end of the hall. 

“Evelyn, what’s wrong?” Aziraphale was at Eve’s side in a flash, followed by a very sleepy Crowley. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Eve, pale and paralyzed with fear in her spot, mumbled, “Because I _did_!”

“Eve, don’t be ridiculous.”

“But there is,” Crowley grumbled. “House is haunted. Not a malicious ghost, but we have one,” he said, rubbing at his eyes.

Aziraphale and Eve both gaped at him. “You _knew?_” Eve asked.

“And you never thought to say anything?”

Crowley shrugged, “Didn’t think it was important. She’s the last owner of the cottage; really likes what we’ve done with it.”

“Crowley!”

“Oh, c’mon, Angel. She won’t hurt anybody, she’s just making herself known to us. Think of it as having our own Casper the Friendly Ghost,” he said nonchalantly and turned back into his room and went back to bed.

Eve looked up at Aziraphale with still-fear-stricken eyes. “Would you like me to stay with you for a bit?”

Eve nodded, “Yes, please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In the meantime, come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1
> 
> Also, follow Eve on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IneffableJew)!


End file.
